


Lonely Ice.

by Rexaconda



Category: RWBY, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Set during Winter, Weiss is salty, slow build up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexaconda/pseuds/Rexaconda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well? What do you have to say for yourself--?”</p>
<p>“You can see me?”</p>
<p>The question had caught the heiress off guard, and now she was the one confused. “Excuse me?”</p>
<p>“I … I said, you can see me?” He asked a second time, his own pale finger pointing towards himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One.

_ Click, click, click.  _ Heels were loud upon the iced ground, no focus upon the surrounding world around her. No care was shown upon her face, and it was instead shown upon the phone. Work was being done as she tapped, tapped, tapped away. Ice littered the ground in variating places, and Weiss couldn’t help but shiver at the frigid air. A huff was sent out into the air, even if it was visible, her brow furrowed. 

 

“Damn Jack Frost, making everything so cold.” She hugged her coat closer to her body, even if it wasn’t buttoned up, it still provided enough heat for her to be comfortable. The problem wasn’t her arms or torso being cold, rather her legs were uncovered and nearly shaking if she didn’t hold any control over them. If anything, the heiress just wanted to get to her father’s building before she froze and broke into tinier chunks. Her father was one of the leading ammunition producers in the world, as it was. So, she was naturally in line next after her sister, Winter, who gave up the position to go into the military.

 

The feeling of cold balled into snow-white locks, and she nearly screeched, tensing and an arm reached up to feel what it was. It was … snow? Jeez, the coldest season was arriving earlier and earlier around her, it seemed. Stopping in her tracks, she could only furrow her brow further before turning around to look for something -- anything that could’ve thrown a snowball at her. She was met with someone, which surprisingly, had snow white hair and ice-blue eyes. What was most striking was how frost seemed to grow on his pants and sweatshirt. She looked down to his feet, frowning when she saw there weren’t any shoes. 

 

“Excuse me, but where are you shoes?” Her voice broke the silence, as snobbish as her friend Ruby would’ve ever thought.  Hands graced her hips as she frowned, nearly glaring at the poor individual. “Do you have any decency? It’s freezing cold out and you’re only wearing capris and a sweatshirt!”

 

Surprise laced the other’s features, eyebrows shot skyward, and jaw dropped near to the ground. He couldn’t help but feel confused at her words. Wooden staff held in his hand, he was clearly tense. Weiss once again shifted her posture, this time arms crossed over one another.

 

“Well? What do you have to say for yourself--?”

 

“You can see me?”

 

The question had caught the heiress off guard, and now she was the one confused. “Excuse me?”

 

“I … I said, you can see me?” He asked a second time, his own pale finger pointing towards himself.

 

“Well, of course I can! Ugh, I’m running late,” Hands dug into her coat pocket, only to reveal a wallet being pulled out. “Just --- take this and go buy yourself some shoes. And don’t think of throwing another snowball at my head again!”

 

Before he could even get his hands properly onto the currency, the icly girl was already walking away from him. Well, he couldn’t exactly blame her, since she did seem to be in a bit of a hurry. With a grin, he stuffed the money into his pocket, thinking about her again. She did look peculiar for a human, what with the white hair and overly pale skin. What was it that made her look so familiar, though? He tried shrugging off the subject, though began to search billboards with people’s faces, trying to figure out what made the girl seem like an acquaintance.  He hummed, looking around as he dragged the wooden staff onto the ground, thinking. She also had a good job of balancing on heels when she was walking on ice. He could only try to shrug it off again, put it to the back of his mind, but it stayed there, lingering. “I, Jack Frost, will figure out who that girl is.”

 

.

.

.

 

Weiss groaned as she walked into her father’s company building, only to straighten again whenever the receptionist came into view. A gentle smile graced upon her lips as she walked forward, graceful strides as she continued with a wave. 

 

Sighing, she followed a group of businessmen to an elevator, watching them leave one by one. Stiff posture and a gentle smile stayed upon her face until the last one left. She had been itching to press the close button, and felt relief when there wasn’t anyone yelling ‘hey wait!’. She wanted a few moments of peace and quiet before she spoke with her father. The reasoning for coming to the company was unknown, but she had been watching him turn to worse and worse health throughout the past two years. Was she getting the company early? She was only eighteen -- it would be far too big of a responsibility for her! She began to chew her lip in her thought process, taking off her overcoat in the process, it was starting to get a bit too toasty for her liking. The elevator ride ended sooner than she wanted too, anyways.

 

Stepping off, the near-empty floor echoed with her heels as she walked towards her father’s office.  Her pulse was almost pounding within her ears as she continued down the path, even her stomach churned with the small lunch she’d eaten only a half hour before. She came to a stop at the door, reading ‘SCHNEE’, a snowflake underneath the silver-engraved letters upon the wooden door. It would be a lie if she said she weren’t tacky, or just any kind of ugly. Adjusting herself, she smoothed her dress, and fixed her ponytail to be just right,  a knuckle tapping upon the door modestly.

 

The door opened immediately, and she smiled gently at her father. A curtsy was brought quickly as she watched for a reaction. “Father.” Once finished with her greeting, his hand gestured to the seat in front of his desk. Luxurious, a mahogany desk, polished oak, and leather made up the seat she perched herself upon. Her back stood perfectly parallel as she watched him. Terrified, she was utterly terrified. And slightly nauseous. 

 

"Weiss, do you know why I asked you to join me today?"

 

"No, father. You didn't send any specifics to why I was to come to you, anyways." Her voice was softer than when she was speaking to the stranger before, intimidating nearly cracking through her voice. She couldn't help but wring her hands at the sound of his voice, either.

 

“Darling, I recently got told that Winter would be discharged from the Military.”

 

“W-What? Why?” She frowned, confused as to one, why he was telling her this, and two,  what happened.

 

“She’d finally figured that she wanted to be Heiress of the Schnee Ammunition Company. And darling, I bribed them.”

 

“W...What? What am I supposed to do?”

 

A look of irritation crossed upon her father’s features, and she sighed.

 

“Nevermind, Father. I know it was selfish of me to not be thinking of my Singing or Dancing.” She tensed after he sat back down, starting to work again.

 

“You are dismissed.” Not a single note of emotion came through his words, and she stood, walking out without another glance at him, the floor taking her attention. 

 

It was admirable, of course, how smart Winter was, though Weiss couldn’t help but want a part of that. Her grades were always a point or two short of Winter’s, and she couldn’t help but get angry about it. She wanted to be as good -- no, better than her sister. She wanted to prove something to her father. She wanted to prove she was good at everything, so she took up about as many things as she could set her mind too. Sword fighting, etiquette classes, horse riding, dancing, singing, playing instruments, hell, she even tried to get into more physical things. It never worked out. She knew she was going to be below Winter, and it kindled a flame of loneliness and despair for her.

 

Not to mention, her father was always trying to push her to get more with the ‘Singing’ schtick. She couldn’t help but go to her friend, Ruby Rose, who ran a local bookstore with the help of her sister, Yang Xiao Long, and another friend, Blake Belladonna. 

 

Which is probably somewhere she’ll be heading to now. She pulled her phone back out and began to type, hoping that Ruby would be as quick as she always is.

 

**[TEXT: Ruby/Dolt.]** hey, ruby? can i come by to just hang with you at the bookstore?

 

**[RECEIVED: Ruby/Dolt.]** huh? oh of course weiss! come on down!! :DD

 

She smiled, putting her phone away only to have bumped into someone else again.


	2. Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss goes to Ruby's bookstore, on the way, she meets someone with a darker aura.

She stared above her phone, surprised again to see the male she’d bumped into before. “You know, you could be a bit more considerate of where you’re walking,” It was a joke, though Weiss couldn’t help but frown.

 

“I have somewhere I need to be,” She stated simply, already walking away from him. He gave a scoff, rolling his eyes.

 

“That’s  _ exactly _ what you said last time. Where too this time, Princess?” He asked, leaning upon his staff, watching her turn back to him.

 

“Why do you care all of a sudden? It’s not like you’re incorporated with my life, are you?”

 

“Whoa, whoa, I was just joking around! What’s got you so angry, though?” His face fell to that of a more concerned degree. He watched her face to a more scornful expression, her eyes turning more of a jagged-glacial blue. He didn’t deserve to know, she thought. Who did this guy think he was? Asking  _ her _ what’s got her so angry? Winter deserved the company. She was clearly more worthy but . . . Weiss didn’t know. She just  **didn’t know** . Why she was angry. Why  _ anything _ . It was frustrating.

 

“I need to go.” With that, she turned her back on him, already heading down the sidewalk. Ice may have been covering it, but he couldn’t help but wonder how her balance was so good upon the surface. For one, she was wearing heels, though, she was short. Being short meant that her center of gravity was closer to the ground.

 

Jack shook the thought from his head and walked back behind her. Weiss quickened her pace, though her focus was more in her head. She just wanted to go to Ruby’s, she didn’t want to be stuck with this dolt who was practically refusing to leave her alone. It was infuriating -- annoying, in fact! She clenched her fists at her side, shoulders tensing.

 

“Hey, can you calm down? You’re acting like a little kid,” Jack said, watching her. She was acting like a child, a child who wasn’t getting what they wanted. He gave her shoulder a pat, turning and floating down an alleyway away from her. Weiss watched him go from the corner of her eye, and continued with her pace, only to relax with a sigh. Her foot hit the ground wrong, sliding forward, she only smacked into someone in front of her, though they felt ready to catch her. With a grumble, she felt a pain reverberate from her ankle. 

 

“Damn heels. . .” She murmured to herself, looking up only to meet with a pair of ashen eyes. She began to get off of him, the cold feeling of nothingness was upon the clothing of the individual. It was sending unknown chills upon her spine, “Thank you, uh . . .Would you mind letting me go?” 

 

The smirk of the individual was carnal, and she only realized how well,  **dead** he looked. Ashen skin matched his eyes, a black suit, and black hair...Quite the contrast of herself. “Of course, my dear! How rude of me to hold onto something so...Fragile,” Emphasis was upon the word.  _ Fragile. _ She’d heard it so many times. The scar bared upon her eye reduced her to so many nicknames.

 

Nicknames of which she hated.  _ Cracked Porcelain.  Imperfect Snowflake.  _ **_Imperfect._ ** The one she’d despised the most of all, to be imperfect. She wanted to be beautiful, the peak of humanity. Though, she was always told that was impossible. Even Ruby had always told her that she was one of the most beautiful women that she had ever seen.

 

The male let her go, though the thoughts sure hadn’t. She continued to walk, though making sure that pressure wasn’t upon her ankle to much. Her friend’s bookstore came into view, and she sighed, smiling as she walked into the building. The smell of books and hot chocolate assaulted her senses as a certain red-head popped out from behind a shelf. 

 

“Weiss! I was starting to think you were never gonna show up!” Ruby beamed, walking forward with a cup in hand. The hot chocolate. “The weathers chilly outside, have some hot chocolate!”

 

The white-haired girl smiled as she took a sip of the warm substance. Delicious. “So, Ruby, how have you been? Books been selling well?”

 

“Well, whenever you bribe your customers with the promise of three free cookies per book, you get a pretty steady money flow.”

 

“Seriously? Ruby, you could be selling those you know! You aren’t putting the recipe on them, are you?” Weiss sounded almost disappointed, though she was happy for her friend none-the-less.

 

“Why would I put my mother’s cookie recipe on there? Of course, I  _ do _ make more than one type of cookie! Macadamia nut, chocolate chip, snickerdoodle, you know, those kinds,” Ruby shrugged. “I’m honestly kind of relieved though, Yang was always nagging me to open up a bakery with the whole ‘natural baking ability’ thing. I love books, though. Oh! Speaking of books, you remember Blake right?”

 

“Psh, how can I forget her? We were in the same high school,” Weiss retorted, thoughts flickering to the black haired girl that worked there. “Speaking of Blake, where is she? Isn’t she working today?”

 

“She works part-time, on days whenever Zwei isn’t here. She despises dogs! I dunno if she’s allergic, or just has a hate, but she doesn’t like Zwei,” She said, the sound of claws rapping upon the floorboards of the bookstore, the panting of a dog following the sound. “Speak of the devil, hi Zwei!”

 

“Actually, I think she had a bad experience with a dog whenever she was younger,” Weiss said as she bent down to pet the dog, smiling all the while. 

 

Ruby smiled, though a frown crossed upon her face as Zwei began to bark, going toward the door. “Zwei, chill out!” She grumbled, walking over and picking up the pup. “I’m gonna go put him up in my room, you want anything else?”

 

“No, I’ll just browse around and see if I want anything,” Weiss smiled as she watched her friend leave the room and go up to the loft of which she stayed.  The bell on the door rang, signalling another presence in the store.

 

Weiss strolled into one of the aisles labeled as “Fiction -- Romance” in Ruby’s handwriting. She looked around, various spines printed in fantasy and over-romantic fonts. Footfalls stepped closer toward the area Weiss was in, and she couldn’t help but feel paranoid. She hurried out, and walked over to another book area. “Fiction -- Fantasy” it read, this time, in a different handwriting. Neater, more likely than not, Blake’s. She walked in, looking around at all of the various books. Some seemed like childish folktales, others were ancient. They seemed fragile, though most of the people who came through here seemed to look the type to take care of a book. 

 

Her hand grazed one of the books, and she only realized how close the person was to her, next to her to be exact. She glanced beside herself, only to see the man that had caught her earlier. He still had the dark aura around him which she didn’t like. She blinked, grabbing one of the older books, which happened to be Grimm’s Fairy tales. She walked off, out of the aisle, only to be followed, slowly, but she still noticed. The book was in amazing shape, but it was impossible for it to be an original copy. Reprint, more likely than not.

 

She flicked through it as she walked toward the counter, the unknown male still stalking behind her. It was creeping her out, and she cringed, hearing Ruby call to Weiss as she jogged back in. “Hey! Weiss, did you find something you wanted?” She glanced to Weiss’s hands, only to grin.

 

“Oh, I love that book! I must say, you have always reminded me of someone in there,” She said with a childish wink.

 

“Really? Who?”

 

“Read it to find out! Ready to buy it? I’ll ring it up for you,” With that, she strolled around the corner and did exactly that.

 

“Thank you, Ruby,” Weiss said, smiling as Ruby put the book into a bag and handed it to her.

 

“So, got any plans tonight?” Ruby asked, leaning upon the counter.

 

“Nope, probably just gonna stay home and cook something. If you want, you can bring Yang and Blake over?” She suggested, taking the bag.

 

“Well, we could go to a bar …” Ruby said, quietly.

 

“Oh yeah! You’re twenty-one now, I almost forgot!” Weiss chuckled. “But yes, I would love too, we could all go together. There’s a pretty good place downtown I go to with my sister.”

 

“Is there good food there?”

 

“Yes, there’s amazing appetizers. And a lot of cute men there~” Weiss said with a sing-song tone, giving a wink at the end.

 

“Sweet! Tonight at eight, then?”

 

“Sure, bye Ruby,” Weiss said as she left, waving with a smile. The creepy aura never seemed to have left her mind, however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye!! I dunno, Weiss felt a bit more ooc to me in this chapter?? Sorry, I hope you enjoyed this though! More Jack next chapter, don't worry. Also, Pitch Black is creepy af lmao

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh more than 1 chapter? Daaaaamn Rexaconda!


End file.
